


Loves His Scent

by PaperFox19



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gin can’t help it like so many monsters he just can’t help but fall in love with Tsukune’s scent.
Relationships: Aono Tsukune/Morioka Ginei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Loves His Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Love His Scent

Gin can’t help it like so many monsters he just can’t help but fall in love with Tsukune’s scent.

-X-

Tsukune had a normal morning. He woke up and stretched, and took care of his morning wood. He then ditched his night shirt and boxers before heading to the showers with a towel around his waist.

He never locked the door so it was easy for a certain werewolf to slip in. Gin wasn’t here to set up a trap or anything, no he was here for more personal reasons.

The werewolf scanned the room until his sights landed on the boy’s hamper. He walked over and found the boy’s shirt.

Now Gin would swear up and down he wasn’t gay, but that didn’t stop him from sneaking into the boy’s room to sniff at his clothes. You see he had to, it was too risky to get a whiff during the day. He’d done this once before, just to get it out of his system, but he’s done it every day since.

Like so many monsters he was drawn in and incredibly turned on by the human’s scent.

He sniffed the shirt, and his body was already heating up. His heart started racing and his blood rushed south so his manhood could swell.

Gin being a werewolf had a strong sense of smell, any garment Tsukune wore could do it for him, but ones he wore all night while he slept were enriched with his smell.

He sniffed the pits, and let out a soft growl. His cock was fully hard now pushing at the inside of his boxers.

Tsukune’s scent was amazing. It was so pure yet manly, if you bottled it you could put every cologne and perfume company out of business.

It made his head swim with each whiff. He continued with his shirt till his cock started throbbing.

He set the shirt aside and grabbed hold of his boxers. His cheeks burned in a blush, and he licked his suddenly dry lips.

Changing tactics he held the garment with one hand, and freed his own manhood with his other. His pants pooled around his knees.

Gin’s hard cock stood proudly, twitching in the air, pre forming at the tip. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of pubes. He gave himself a light scratch in his pubes, before gripping his fat 9 inch long cock.

He brought Tsukune’s underwear to his nose as he began pumping his manhood. His nose was buried in the crotch and he took a big whiff. “Hmmmmmmm!” His eyes became half closed as the smell filled his senses.

The smell was pure and defined. No doubt his penis was rubbing against the fabric all night long. He took deep whiffs and savored the smell. Each whiff had sparks going through his brain sending pleasure racing through him.

His penis twitched and he strokes himself. Lustful growls escape his throat, as he moves his nose across the fabric. ‘There!’ The faintest catch of pre and the smell of arousal.

The werewolf let out a pleased noise as his cock oozed pre. From the smell alone he could picture him. Pumping his morning wood and getting his morning release. Gin licked his lips.

Gin pumped his cock faster, spreading pre all over his shaft. The smell of the boy’s arousal was like an added spice made his scent even more intense and mouth watering.

A trickle of drool ran down his chin. He nuzzled the underwear’s crotch. ‘So good!’ He pumped himself faster. A small part of him wanted to get a dose of the real thing.

The smell on his clothes was a just an echo. The real stuff would be fresh and all the sweeter.

For now this was enough, but with his arousal he dove into fantasy mode. Lust beat out denial and his mind wandered. Sniffing Tsukune’s pits maybe getting a lick or two; sniffing Tsukune’s feet, and his favorite fantasy nuzzling the boy’s pubes his cheek rubbing against his dick. Basking in the male’s scent his cock pulsed he was so close.

He opened the underwear up and buried his nose in. His tongue hung out as pleasure coursed through his hand was on auto pilot pumping his dick in quick strokes.

Low grunts of pleasure filled the room. Little did he know Tsukune forgot his shampoo, and sure enough the door opened and the boy was greeted by the sight of his sempai nose buried deep in his underwear and jerking off.

The wolf let out a howl as he came, he had enough sense to reach down and grab his underwear and use it to catch his erupting seed. He soaked his underwear hard, his body shaking in the aftershock of his release.  
It took a minute for Gin to come back to himself. “Ahem.” The male turned and froze under Tsukune’s gaze.

“Umm…it’s not what it looks like?” He gave a charming smile but since he still had a hold of Tsukune’s underwear and the last of his cum was spilling over his cock and balls yeah he was so busted.

Gin had to beg and plead for Tsukune to keep this between them. “Fine but I want to hear it from you.”

Tsukune folded his arms and waited. Gin blushed. “I…uh…um…I like you…um your scent…a lot.”

“You like me? Or just my scent?” Gin gulped.

He was torn one part of him wanted to say him cause he wanted more, but his denial was trying to say he wasn’t gay.

Tsukune sighed and walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Ok I’ll keep this between us, but you have to give me your answer by the end of the week.”

“Does that mean you’d agree to be with me?”

“Yeah, but not if you only want me for my scent. I hate being used.”

“Would you be my boyfriend, can we try it out for the week?”

Tsukune was surprised but agreed.

It didn’t take a week for Gin to give Tsukune his answer. Just 3 days he was so happy being with Tsukune. They made it official, and Gin didn’t care what people thought anymore.

Epilogue

It was another typical morning for Gin and Tsukune. Tsukune woke up with Gin on top of him his face buried in his crotch, nuzzling his pubes. Tsukune smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. They were mates now, cum leaking from the werewolf’s tight hole, and some cum was splattered over his face.

Gin loved Tsukune’s scent especially when it was all over him and in him, but he loved the boy most of all.

End


End file.
